


A State Of Bliss & Doubt

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [5]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Canon, Family, Gen, dami-centric, give dami more love, heart to heart talks, this turned lowkey emotional way too fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Dami has some doubts after the end of their Fly High promotions but she finds comfort and solace in what is already present.





	A State Of Bliss & Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Just show our main rapper some more love, that's all I ask:)  
> Also, this may get super cheesy, you have been warned.

You know that saying, “You never know what you have till you’ve lost it?" Well sometimes Dami thinks she’s lucky enough to be amongst the few who realize what good they have in their lives while it’s still there.

  


The lights are a bit blinding and it’s a bit hot and sweaty in their stage clothes but the cheers and that one screeching of their fans makes it worth it. She puts on her best smile since it’s their last stage of Fly High promotions. After a few more seconds of their final pose with Sua and Jiu sneaking in some hearts here and there, they’re signaled by the numerous staff members behind the scenes to exit the stage.

  


On their way to their dressing room they run into a few other groups that they greet warm heartedly and when they finally do reach their dressing room, one they we’re lucky to get to themselves, they begin to let loose. Siyeon and Yoohyeon begin to do some weird stuff in front of the mirrors while Handong quietly watches besides them. Sua is having some sort of competition with Jiu that looks like it could have a funny ending. Meanwhile, Gahyeon is already busy showing off her aegyo for the camera, while recording her session for the Dreamcatcher Note Series they have going on.

  


Dami settles in one of the chairs and enjoys the feeling it brings on her tired and soon to be sore muscles, she can’t wait to pester Jiu into talking to the management into letting them have a spa-day. She closes her eyes momentarily enjoying the ruckus the rest of her members, along with some of the staff, are making. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes only to have her vision clouded by a worried expression on their leader’s face.

  


“Are you okay?” Jiu asks slowly while trying to gauge Dami’s current state. “You’ve been quiet since we left the stage and you haven’t side eyed any of us even though we’re doing some pretty random stuff.”

  


Dami chuckles at Jiu’s last statement which helps to form a smile on Jiu’s face.

  


“I’m okay, just enjoying the moment,” Dami flashes Jiu one of her winner smiles that immediately causes her cheeks to be pinched by their fake maknae.

  


“You’re too cute for your own good sometimes, Dami,” Jiu coos in an oddly babyish voice that causes a warmth to spread in Dami’s chest. “You should get changed, we’re going to that family restaurant near the dorm to get some meat.”

  


At the mention of meat, five heads turned to face them so fast you would think their necks would have fallen off.

  


“Did I hear the word meat?”

  


“I hope you’re not trolling us again.”

  


“I call dibs on the extras!”

  


“Back off! Those are usually mine!”

  


“Fight me Sua-unnie!”

  


“Please don’t.”

  


“Are we going to that place near the dorm?”

  


Dami and Jiu burst into a contagious laughter upon hearing their members reactions and Dami let’s herself enjoy the moment again with a blissful smile.

_  
_

_“This is nice.”_

  


-•-•-•-

  


It takes them quite a while to change out of their clothes and into their street wear and pack up their stuff due to the excitement buzzing off each member that even projected to the stylists and make-up artists.

  


Their manager gives them the good news that they have the weekend free before a new schedule is devised, and the girls are simply overjoyed. After dropping their stuff at the dorm, they immediately grab their wallets and head to the family restaurant, near the dorm, with the amazing meat.

  


They manage to get a table near the corner that gives enough space for seven people and enough privacy and seclusion to be as loud as they want without questioning stares.

  


Yoohyeon is busy animatedly retelling a story of how she lost both her shoes and had to go to school in her socks. The story pulls in numerous laughs from the members and once again Dami finds herself zoning out as she takes in the scene of her six friends talking and enjoying themselves.

  


She’s glad she debuted with them, both in MINX and in Dreamcatcher. They’re a great bunch, a bit annoying at times but fun and caring nonetheless. Her thoughts go down memory lane until she hears the snapping of fingers directly in front of her face.

  


“Yoo-hoo! Earth to Dami!”

  


Dami blinked twice to clear her head and noticed everyone was staring at her with a sly expression except for Jiu who still looked a bit worried. To her left was Yoohyeon, who was the culprit behind the snapping.

  


“What?” Dami looks around the table again and feels dread sinking into her knowing well they we’re plotting something against her.

  


“What have you guys done?” She narrows her eyes when she catches Gahyeon hiding behind Handong to stifle a giggle.

  


“Dami,” Siyeon says in an overly sweet voice, “My favorite dongsaeng.”

  


“Hey! I thought _I_ was your favorite.”

  


Yoohyeon’s protest goes unheard as Siyeon ignores her pout and continues speaking.

  


“Why don’t you go order for us, _please_?” Siyeon asks while dragging the “please” for maximum effect. By this point Jiu and Sua burst out in laughter unable to hold it in anymore while Gahyeon was almost choking on her laughter with Handong patting her back lightly trying to calm her down.

  


“What’s with that reaction? My aegyo rivals Gahyeon any day, I’ll have you know,” Siyeon huffs while trying to hide the smile that was threatening to show on her face.

  


“Your aegyo can get pretty scary when it’s forced, just saying,” Dami says while already leaving to avoid the wrath of Siyeon for doubting her aegyo and sure enough when she reaches the counter she can still hear Siyeon demand they all agree she has good aegyo.

  


“Hello young one.” Dami turns her attention to the old man who was the co-owner with his equally as old wife. They are a lovely and nice couple who would treat the girls kindly whenever they come to the restaurant.

  


“Hello to you too, hmm…could you get us the usual with a bit more meat than usual?”

  


“Oh? What’s the occasion?” The owner asks as he writes down the order to send it to the kitchen.

  


Dami leans a bit over the counter and whispers, “We just finished promotions.”

  


He finishes writing the order and sends it to the kitchen and gives Dami a warm smile as he turns back, “That was today?”

  


Dami fakes a pout that earns a laugh from the owner, “I thought you would watch or we’re you on a date with your wife again?” There was a slight pause in the conversation as a light pink dusted the owner’s cheeks.

  


“Oh wow! You actually had a date,” Dami says dreamily as she rests her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands, “True love must be beautiful.” The owner studied her for a bit before speaking.

  


“It is especially the love and bond between family, now that should last forever Yoobin,” the owner says in a soft voice that almost makes her miss the fact that he never really calls her by her stage name.

  


“It should but not everyone has a loving family,” she says as she folds her arms on the counter and sits on one of the stools.

  


“Who says family has to be by blood?” The owner asks as he gives her yet another smile, “Yoobin, what’s got your head in the clouds? I noticed you were being a bit, what do you kids say these days…ah! You’re being a bit spacey.”

  


Dami sighs as she drops her head down into her folded arms and looks up at the owner. “I’m not really sure myself, I keep thinking everything’s okay with me and the others then sometimes I feel kinda…left out.”

  


The owner gives her a sympathetic smile as he asks her why she feels that way.

  


“You know how idols sometimes get put together in a fictional relationship?” The owner nods slowly which prompts Dami to continue anyways, “Well I happen to fall in the rare pair section of it all…it means I rarely get put in those fictional relationships like in a recent interview where we played the pepero game I was made to measure the remaining peperos.”

  


“So, I take it you wanted to take a part in the pepero game?” The owner asks with a grin.

  


Dami shakes her head in slight frustration, “Yes and no. It’s just sometimes I feel like we’re all close then sometimes I feel like I’m being left behind and that soon enough I’ll be forgotten…”

  


“Ah…a fear of oblivion” the owner says as he gives her head a slight pat, “Have you talked to any of the others?” Dami shakes her head “no”.

  


“Maybe you should but I will tell you this,” He lowers his voice down to a whisper, “Those girls, your groupmates, your members, your friends, I’ve seen the seven of you interact and I can say this as a fact is that, they are your family no doubt. The way you all look out for each other and support each other especially during the hard times in your career, I can see your bond might even transcend that of blood relations.”

  


Dami looks at him with awe before she looks back at the others who we’re laughing over something Sua had just said and she feels the warmth in her chest that she had been questioning for a while.

  


“They’ll get rid of that fear you have since I truly believe they’ll be there with you till the end,” the owner says as he presents their food on a large tray before her.

  


“I’m an old man and I’ve seen a lot of friendships and let me tell you Yoobin, the seven of you, you’re basically family. They’re your second family. Now go eat before the food gets cold.”

  


Dami stares at the owner for a few seconds before she takes the food with a smile.

  


“Thank you! You always know what to say to make me feel better!”

  


The owner gives her a tiny wave and motions her to go eat.

  


As Dami makes her way to their table, food in hand, the member’s attention turns to her and mini cheers erupt at the arrival of food and Dami knows the old man is right.

_  
_

_My family._

/p

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I wanted to write a lighter story for once and I'm glad how this turnd out.  
> My inspiration for this came about with how we already have the 2Hyeon, SuYeon, YoShi etc shippers but it's like Dami is already falling in the rare pair category.  
> Give he more ships, lol, that sounds weird XD


End file.
